Not Mine literally, story is not mine
by fatcat97
Summary: Not mine. Needed to download it so...GTop. uke:GD seme:TOP big bang yaoi.


Jiyong's POV

I was in my hotel after our concert that took place in Japan ended. I had to share a room with TOP hyung because all the others said they wanted to play a game of cards, which neither TOP or I liked to do.

"Hah..." he sighs and rolls over on the bed. He is still in his stage clothes and I didn't like the thought of sleeping on the bed with them on.

"Hyung, change out of your clo-" I started to say but stopped.

My eyes trailed down onto his legs and I merely gaped.

He had on these tight, black leather jeans that made his long and skinny legs look even better.

_How could I have noticed these at the stage?_

Maybe because of my long hair that covered half of my face and I couldn't see.

Well either way, I couldn't stop staring. My tongue flicked unconsciously and he shuddered, sitting up the next second and looking at me with suspicion. His dark and charismatic eyes narrowed and I just smiled innocently in reply, acting as if I thought nothing wrong or perverted.

"I'm going to get in the shower..." he mutters, quickly getting up and into the bathroom. Thank god the room was dark because... I think I got erect... just by looking at his legs.

Ignoring the painfully annoying feeling, I switched into my pajamas and lay on the queen sized, twisting around for at least 10 minutes before drifting into sleep.

"_Ow. FUCK._"

Someone hissed and I stirred awake. Looking around while rubbing my eyes, the bathroom light was still on. Sleepily, I made my way to the door and pulled it open.

"Is something the matter?" I asked eyelids heavy.

_**TOP**_

He was on the floor ... with only his leather jeans on. There was a towel next to him and he quickly grabbed it with a sneer. What was worse was that he was in an all-fours position and his ass...

Oh my god. I was wide awake now.

"I forgot my clothes... can you get them for me?" he asks, draping the towel over his shoulders. I shook out the image of him in my head and tried to gain composure.

"Sure..." I answered. Running out, there were a stack of pants on the table and my hands reached out to grab one. I didn't check if they were his or not and returned to the bathroom. It was so hard to try and resist looking at him but I thankfully, I succeeded.

"Thanks Ji." he says and his smile blinded my eyes. The room seemed awfully hot as I made my way back to the fluffy bed.

I plopped down, palming my face and sighing. My eyes shut closed for a few minutes when a sound startled me.

TOP hyung let out a frustrated growl from the other side of the bathroom door.

"Hm?" my brows raised and I made my way back to him. Slowly opening the door, I blinked.

TOP hyung was standing there in what was clearly known as skirt-shorts. The black fabric contrasted his surprising paleness and it was dangerously short. Light glimmered of his smooth, milky skin and he tried to hide them, desperately pulling the short pants down.

"Can you get me MY clothes?" He said darkly with his menacing glare. My eyes blinked again until something evil clicked inside of me.

"I'm too tired hyung and I can't find your backpack~. Come with me." I replied with a bright smile. His face turned into that of disbelief and before he could retort, I dragged him out by his wrists.

"Jiyong, My bag is right there!" TOP hissed into my ear, being the taller one of the two. His fingers pointed to the bookshelf and sure enough, at the bottom were his black Nike bag.

"Sorry hyung. I didn't see it." I answered, pretending to sound sincere and was quite happy that I actually got to tease him for once. It wasn't an every day situation that you saw the most charismatic member of your group get embarrassed because of some short pants.

"Damn it Jiyong." he said and reached down to grab the bag.

Here we go again, with his ASS sticking up in the air. And the THING between my legs started bothering me again. I shifted around at the feeling and got onto the bed.

I didn't stop staring and he got behind a wall where I couldn't see him. Shortly after, he came out with sweatpants... which were baggy.

"Good night..." he tells me grumpily and as he lays sideways with his back towards me. I also slide down into the bed and all I see is darkness except the little light shining from the curtains.

The image of his ass in those shorts never left my mind as if they were imprinted in my brain. Please god help me...

My hands nervously fiddled with each other as the throbbing of the object under my pants didn't stop. What seemed like an hour seemed to pass and I just couldn't take it anymore.

"Hyung..." My voice pleaded, shaking him. His eyes furrowed together as they opened, trailing back to me.

"Yes...?" he said lowly, still half asleep.

"I... think..." The words didn't come out of my mouth and hearing his voice somehow made the throbbing worse.

"Just say it." he says as he got up but that was a bad move. His legs brushed against my erection because I was so close to him and let out a moan.

He visibly stiffed and I looked away, embarrassed.

"Are you...?" he asks, grabbing the blankets and hauling it off of me.

"Holy shit..." he continues with eyes wide while slightly backing away. Sitting up in a kneeling position, I fist my shirt over my pants and my long hair helps cover my face.

"What were you thinking about?" TOP hyung asks me, looking at me with confusion.

_'Oh nothing special... I'm just hard after seeing your ass and legs.'_

Like shit I was going to say that.

I let out a sound of embarrassment. It looked like he was pondering over what he could do in order to... help me with my problem.

"Go to the bathroom." he suggests.

...

**HELL FUCKING NO.**

He wants me to release in THERE? While he didn't even know I was thinking about HIM?

"Hyung... But... I..." I tried to make a phrase, grabbing the blanket again and pulling it over me. He looks at me weirdly and I didn't make eye contact.

"... Tell me a hint of what you were thinking about and I'll... try to help you." he says next, yawning away.

"... Shorts and leather pants..." I replied, turning 10 shades of red. He reached to turn on the lamp beside him and looked at me seriously.

"Were you thinking about a chick in leather pants that turned into shorts and gave you a view of her ass?" he asks unsurely after a moment.

Close enough, yet so far from the answer.

Was he just too dense to notice that he was wearing leather pants during the concert and shorts just 1 hour ago? Or was he acting?

"No..." I barely say and trust me; the throbbing did not get any better in those 10 minutes I was talking to him.

"Then just say it. I'll do my best as a hyung to help." he says with a smile. The look in his dark eyes told me he tried to understand the situation of having an erection but not being able to tell anyone.

"... You..." I mumbled. He raised one of his thick brows and after a minute or so, I finally looked at him.

I gulped loudly and the expression on his face looked like a computer screen loading.

"... Me... Me what?"

Wow hyung. Really. Is this the harsh word some people call 'stupidity' or 'innocence'?

My patience, as well as my temper, was running out so I yelled in what you would call frustration.

"I got this erection because of you!" I burst out, almost sounding as if I was the most tortured person in the world. In this situation, I might as well have been. His face made all kinds of expressions and I just stayed still with a hardcore blush on my face.

"...Jiyong, look. Just because you are sexually frustrated doesn't mean you can go around saying such random things..." he sighed, closing his eyes in stress.

Does he think I'm lying? Why would I every lie to my hyung?

"Woah!" he let out lowly. I plant my face into my hands and felt droplets of water rolling down.

"Why are you crying." he asked, more like demanded. His dark tone made it hard for me to ignore what he asked.

"Because... you won't believe me..." I replied, calming my breath. He fiddles around in his seat, unsure of what to do with a crying adult. Exhaling a long breath, he sits up straight with crossed legs and stared at me.

"Okay then. I believe you..." he bites out, still uncertain with his decision.

Oh the art of winning people with this evil thing called 'tears'.

Smiling from glee, I jump on him and push him onto the bed, connecting our lips. He freezes under me because of my sudden action.

It lasted for about 1 minute until I pulled away and looked at him childishly. The throbbing in my pants somehow got harder from seeing the taller and older man under me, blushing and growling at the same time.

"That didn't mean you could do that." he hissed, trying to get up.

"Wait. You said you would do whatever you could to help me right?" I stated. He paled under me and his dark eyes narrowed.

"Ji-"

"Then whatever it takes, you MUST help me." I cut him off sternly, grabbing his shoulders and forcing him into the soft mattress once again (first time being when he went on it with his own free will)

I quickly pull his hoodie over his head, and dove to nip at his neck, sucking and biting on it. He says river of curse words and can't stop me because of his pride. If he did, he would be breaking a promise and that is a huge blow to him.

Plus, the fact that he was showing me his inner skin UNDER those long clothes is a huge improvement. Never has he worn a thing called 'tank top' or 'shorts' because he IS a rapper but I'm quite surprised of his smooth skin.

"Can't I just help you and not do THIS?" he asks me, making me look up at his face. His eyes shake and waver, like he was so new to him that it was actually making him... _nervous._

".. You're a virgin aren't you?" I replied and his face scrunched up with a dark blush.

"Fuck you Jiyoung." he hissed. His hands reached to his hoodie and tried to pull it down but of course I won't let that happen. After all, he DID volunteer and I didn't want to have the... pleasure all by myself.

"You have to do this. Your promise? I countered and he growled but didn't reply. My hands worked to pull his hoodie back up and it seems like he's shivering. I hold his cold hands and try to reassure him.

My lips attack his stomach and I hear his breath hitching at his throat. Secretly, while he is distracted, I untie his pant's knot to slowly pull it down and got in between his legs.

"Are you sure about this?" he says darkly and I nod, smiling when he isn't looking. It wasn't like I hated him. In all honesty, I _really_ like him.

I meet him at eyes level and my hands go up to his mouth, asking him to coat it. Obviously, he was embarrassed. Being the older man, he didn't have any experience.

His mouth open and quiveringly take in 2 of my fingers.

... It was hot. Meaning going both ways.

I take my fingers out and kiss it, making him grab my wrist and stopping me from mixing our saliva. We kissed so what was the big deal?

Slowly, my hands slither into his boxer's and nudge at his entrance, making him start to violently shiver. In a flash, I tried to insert one finger as painlessly as possible.

"It hurts..." he barely says. Just from one finger. His breathing is rough and I tell him to hold onto my shoulders.

A second... he squirms. His arms tightly lock around my neck and try to calm down.

A third... his head snaps back and tears threaten the brim of his eyes.

"Wai... Ji..." he whispers, bringing back his tears as if the second he cried, he would kill every single being on the Earth.

_And then, I find it._

The nerve-wrecking sensation in him as soon as I curled my fingers. He tries his best to hold back sounds but his painful cry fuse with a moan and slips past him.

"Hm... I guess that's enough." I hum, taking out my hand from his boxer's and removing every article of clothing from myself, as well as his boxer.

"Ready?" I asked, coating my member. He closes his eyes and never let's goes of me until the last second.

**_Thrust_**

Finally. My throbbing member goes into him with much effort because he is so tight. It was a really pleasurable feeling and when I saw his face, 2 lines of tears came from his eyes.

"Ah!" he breathes when I just snap my hips forward. He was really sensitive and just one move from him would drive him over the edge so I tried to be careful.

Slowly, I move in and out and TOP hyung tries hard not to let sobs pass him.

I shifted around and found his prostate. His blush came back like a red tomato and it was hard to resist just fucking him like a mad person.

"Ngh..." he lets out. He wasn't very vocal so I would have to fix that, wouldn't I? His hands try to muffle his moans so I rip them away and just pound into him.

"Ah! Hah! Ngh... Slow... down-ah!" he yells softly into my ear. There we go.

"God... you should wear those leather pants more often." I whisper huskily to him.

"You... That's what... turned you on? Hah..." he asks, sounding dark but tempting. I stick my tongue out at the end of my lips and nod, looking straight into him.

His moans are still pleasure mixed with painful sounds but he isn't trying to cry. More like he was trying hard not to.

I was really close to climaxing so I thrust harder and harder each time.

_Chu_

My eyes go wide as his lips gently touch mine and he smiles.

"Don't... go around... crying while asking... hah... for sex when you're frustrated... ah!" he moans.

That drove me over the edge. A kiss and a smile.

He clenches tightly around me and I moan loudly into his shoulder, both of us shivering.

His eyes close and most likely fainted, while I drop onto him and drift into a good night of sleep.

From that day on, I don't think I ever saw TOP hyung wear those leather pants even once.

But then again, I still somehow got him...

As a boyfriend.


End file.
